


Love Is All The Magic You Need

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Homophobic Language, Implied Smut, M/M, Phanfiction, Quidditch, Swearing, a stay in the hospital wing, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's a Hufflepuff Chaser. Dan's the Gryffindor Chaser. Both have been crushing on each other for a while, finally Dan gets up the nerve to do something about it. That is, until something happens that threatens to tear them apart. Can and will they manage it? Can love really hold them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All The Magic You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_an_amazingdan_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_an_amazingdan_fan/gifts), [SwiftheartRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftheartRabbit/gifts).



> Welcome to my brand new work: Love Is All The Magic You Need. 
> 
> This is set during the sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the summary says, both Dan and Phil are Chasers for their respective teams. 
> 
> This monster has taken me a good couple of weeks to write, and I'm extremely proud of how it turned out! I never thought I could actually sit and write something this long. So grab a cuppa, get comfy and settle down for a good long read. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to two great ladies in my life, im_an_amazingdan_fan and SwiftheartRabbit. These two are my anchors and I really couldn't have done this without their love and encouragement. I love you both loads!

Phil Lester was roughly shaken awake. Blinking in the stream of light coming in through his hangings, Phil groaned and rolled over.

"What is it, Joe?" Phil muttered into his pillow.

"You're going to be late for Quidditch practice if you don't get your lazy ass out of that bed this minute. Carrie is already threatening to come in here and chop your bollocks off if you're late again," said Joe Sugg quickly.

Phil groaned again, and rolled out of bed and quickly pulled everything out of his trunk as he looked for his Quidditch robes. Within minutes he was in his robes and ready to quickly head to the bathroom to give his teeth a quick brush. Once that was complete he flew out of the boys' dormitory into the Hufflepuff common room.

"About time, Lester," said Carrie coolly.

Carrie Fletcher was a seventh-year student and Captain of the Hufflepuff team. When they didn't have any kind of practice or a match, Phil got on reasonably well with Carrie. On days like today, he was extremely wary of her, and her sharp tongue.

"Sorry." Said Phil quietly hanging his head.

"Carrie, you know what a little sleepy head our Philly is," said Phil's best friend Eliza Sutton. Eliza was also a sixth-year student, she had a sheet of long brown hair and quite the curvy voluptuous figure, her green eyes were a constant source of fascination to all the boys in the school, not that Eliza batted for that team - but only Phil knew that.

"Great Hall, now!" said Carrie curtly.

That was the one thing that Carrie always insisted on, the team eating before they did anything else. As she put it, she didn't want anyone collapsing due to a sugar crash, she's had some of that a couple of years ago when she was first made Captain, it had scared Carrie out of her wits, so now, she made sure the team ate and drank enough before they were even allowed to step out on to the pitch.

Once Carrie was satisfied, she allowed the team to head down to the Quidditch pitch.

******

Practice went well enough, though Phil ached due to the fact that his teammate Gordon Brooks had accidentally smacked Phil square in the back with his beaters bat after missing a bludger. Carrie had nearly cursed Gordon off of his broom.

"Fuck, are you okay, Philly?" asked Eliza, once practice was over. A frown marring her facial features.

"I'll live, Liz, I promise," said Phil trying to smile but failing.

"Merlin only knows why Carrie let that idiot on the team," grumbled Eliza. She was the other half of the beater duo on the team.   
As they made their way back to the castle for lunch, both fell silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Once they entered through the front doors and entered the entrance hall, Eliza caught sight of the one person who managed to turn Phil Lester into a huge walking pile of goo. That person being the one and only Dan Howell of Gryffindor.

"Ay, Philly, look who it is!" said Eliza smirking as she pointed directly in front of her.

Phil caught her eye line and a faint blush swept across his cheeks. There he was in all his perfect glory. A dazzling smile lighting up his face, as he laughed at a joke that the pretty blonde girl he knew to be Louise Pentland had just made. Of course, because Phil wasn't looking at where he was going, he managed to trip over his own feet and went sprawling across the hard stone floor. Everybody in the vicinity stopped to laugh with the exception of Eliza and Dan.

"Shut up you complete bastards," shouted Dan loudly before crouching down beside Phil to check on him.

"Hey, Phil isn't it? Are you okay?" asked Dan kindly as he held out a hand to help Phil up.

As Phil looked up, he was greeted by the most gorgeous pair of warm brown eyes he'd ever seen, a look of concern sat deep within them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Phil muttered a deep blush covering his face.

Phil reluctantly took the hand that was offered, as Dan's fingers closed around his palm Phil felt a jolt of electricity shoot down his arm and spread all over his body, making his blush deepen. Phil hoped he could pass off his blushing as sheer embarrassment, and not because his crush had actually come to his aid.

Dan gently pulled Phil to his feet whilst Eliza retrieved his broom which had skidded across the hall. A small smile twisted Eliza's lips as she watched the scene unfold. Poor old Phil, what a way for the guy Phil had been madly in love with for the past year to notice him. She shook her head at the way fate was playing its game with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dan in concern. "You went down pretty hard there."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, thanks, Dan," said Phil as he visibly winced at the pain now in his ribs as well as his back.

Dan didn't look convinced.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey to check you over, I saw you wince just then," said Dan in concern.

"Yes, you should, Philly," said Eliza as she came to stand beside her friend, broom in hand. "I would much prefer it if you got your back checked out as well."

"Please Liz, don't fuss okay? I'm perfectly fine, just a little bruised," said Phil quietly.

"I think you should probably listen to your girlfriend, Phil," said Dan with a smile.

"Ay, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his best friend and a lesbian, ta very much," said Eliza indignantly.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm sorry, I just assumed..."

"Eh, don't worry about it Howell," said Eliza good-naturedly.

"Okay, well, I better be off. See you," said Dan as he gave them a smile and headed into the Great Hall.

Phil let out an unsteady breath and glanced at his best friend.

"I don't know what you've got to be looking so smug about," said Phil irritably.

"Who's smug? I'm not smug at all, now hurry up before we miss lunch, I'm starving," said Eliza. With that, she stalked off quickly a small grin gracing her face as she headed to the Hufflepuff table.

******

Being a Sunday, after Phil was done with lunch he headed back to Hufflepuff to change out of his Quidditch gear and stow his broom away under his bed. Once that was done, Phil grabbed his backpack and headed to the library to make a start on his Transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall, and his Herbology homework for Professor Longbottom. When he reached the library he found his other friends PJ and Chris sat together at a table at the back of the library, PJ was trying his hardest to work, but Chris was being an annoying little shit like always.

"Hey guys," said Phil as he sat down.

"Alright mate?" said Chris as he chucked a ball up piece of paper at PJ's head. "Heard about you going ass over tit in the entrance hall just before lunch."

Phil groaned loudly. "Actually, shut up."

"What happened?" asked PJ looking up at Phil in concern. 

"Tripped over my own feet," muttered Phil.

"Dan helped him up, or so he told us anyway," replied Chris with a grin.

Upon hearing Dan's name and the thoughts of him holding his hand briefly caused Phil to flush bright red. PJ gave Phil a sympathetic look, he'd known for a long while about Phil's crush on Dan. As had Chris and Eliza.

"Where's Liz today? She not joining our merry band?" asked Chris suddenly.

"Nope, she's hanging out with Amy in the common room as she's finished all her homework already," said Phil as he dug his parchment, ink and quill out of his bag and placed it on the table. It was then he noticed it, what he had mistaken to scratch in the wood's surface was actually a love heart with two initials inside of it.

J.P + L.E

Phil couldn't believe it had taken him six years to figure it out, but this must have been in the infamous Marauders table. He was certain J.P was James Potter, he knew his wife had been called Lily, he could only guess that the ‘E' had to have been her maiden name. Of course, everyone in the magical world knew the story of what happened to Harry Potter's parents, and to Harry himself too. He still couldn't believe that this castle had once been ravaged by battle and this had been the site of Voldemort's demise.

PJ clicked his fingers in front of Phil's face.

"Hey, buddy, you with us?" asked the Ravenclaw.

"What? Yeah, sorry. I've just realised that this is the infamous Marauders table or at least I think it is anyway," said Phil in awe.

"We know that. That's why we chose it. I thought you were supposed to be smart Philip," crowed Chris.

"Shut up, Chris, if you're not going to do any homework bugger off to Gryffindor tower yeah?" snapped PJ. "I really am at my wit's end with you today."

Chris looked startled at PJ's outburst, but actually fell quiet and pulled his book back towards himself.

******

Finally, dinner rolled around and Phil was glad to get moving again, being hunched over that table had made his back and chest ache even more than it already did. As he stood he rolled his neck and winced as his muscles screamed at him.

Phil walked down to dinner with PJ and Chris, neither was on speaking terms after PJ's little outburst. Phil was glad to part company with them if he was honest, it was so uncomfortable being around those two when they had fallen out. As Phil entered the Great Hall, his eyes automatically scanned the Gryffindor table in the hopes of getting a glimpse of Dan once again, but he wasn't at his table yet. Phil nearly had another accident by walking knee first into the corner of the Hufflepuff table. He let out a sharp breath and muttered to himself as he sat down opposite Eliza.

"Ay mate, you alright?" asked Eliza as she glanced over at Phil.

"I'm fine, finally got my Trans homework done, took me longer than I anticipated, though, so I'm going to need to go back to the library after dinner to do my Herbology homework, wanna come?"

"Nah, if it's all the same to you, I much rather just kick back in the common room, ta," said Eliza through a mouthful of chicken.

"Holy Circe, that's attractive," said Dodie Clark who was sat next to Phil. 

"Tis none of your business, Dodie," snapped Eliza.

"She's got a point, Liz," said Phil softly.

"Urgh, whatever," muttered Eliza.

After that a general conversation took place, and Phil was engrossed in his conversation with Jack Howard, that he didn't feel someone sit down next to him. He didn't realise anyone was even there until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Phil swung his head around and was met again by the same gorgeous brown eyes as earlier. Phil swallowed hard and willed himself not to blush.

"Hey, Phil, I just wanted to check to see if you were okay after earlier. Did you go to the hospital wing?" said Dan kindly.

"What? I mean pardon, I mean hi," squeaked Phil in a startled fashion.

Dan laughed softly. To Phil, it sounded like a soft summer breeze - wow, okay, cheese fest much?

"To answer your question, no he didn't go to the hospital wing, the stubborn arse that he is, he went to the library instead to do his homework," answered Eliza on his behalf.

Phil sent her a scathing look, Eliza just grinned at him.

"Oh, well, you seem alright. I better be going, I need to go to the library and do my Herbology essay," said Dan.

"Phil needs to do his too, don't you buddy?" said Eliza quickly as she gave his foot a kick under the table.

Phil glared at Eliza momentarily before looking back at Dan.

"She's not wrong," said Phil quietly.

"Care to join me?" asked Dan nicely.

"Erm, okay, yeah sure," stuttered Phil.

Without looking at his friends, Phil grabbed his bag and hauled himself up from the table and moved towards the entrance to catch Dan up. The two boys fell into step beside each other, Phil kept his head down whilst Dan walked jauntily beside him, whistling a tune that was vaguely familiar. Once they found an empty table and got their stuff out, they quietly started work.

"So how are you really?" asked Dan after ten minutes of working in silence.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why all the sudden concern?" said Phil in utter confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Dan with a frown.

"Well, before today, the only real interaction we've had is on the Quidditch pitch, then that's usually no longer than thirty seconds. So what gives?"

"Chris talks about you and PJ so much, that I felt maybe I should get to know you both, Merlin knows, I already feel like I know a lot about you both," said Dan with a shrug. "You seem like a pretty decent guy too."

"Oh! Oh okay, well I guess that kinda makes sense. Funny thing is, Chris doesn't tell us about his conversations with you, but then he's usually too busy staring at PJ to really say anything," chuckled Phil.

"Oh really? I didn't think he swung that way," said Dan quietly.

It was then that Phil realised what he'd just said and to Dan Howell no less.

"Oh Merlin, I really shouldn't have told you that! He's going to jinx me when he finds out," said Phil flying into a panic.

"Whoa, easy there Phil, I'm not going to say a word!" said Dan his voice full of promises.

"Thank you! Oh, and for the record, Chris is bi, same as me," Phil ended on a whisper.

Phil dropped his head, he didn't dare look at Dan, he could feel heat crawling up his neck into ears and cheeks.

"Thank you for tell me that, and for trusting me. I promise I won't tell anyone," said Dan as he placed a sincere hand on his heart.

Phil slowly turned his head to look at Dan. He had a sincere smile on his face. His big brown orbs quick between dark lashes, watched Phil for a moment. Phil cleared his throat and tore his eyes away. Moments later and they were back to work on their essays.

Over the next couple of hours, they spoke little and often. Phil learned that Dan had a little brother who would be coming up to Hogwarts the following September, he had a Muggle Mother and a Wizard Father. He enjoyed the best of both worlds, especially Muggle music - he had quite the thing for Muse, which when Phil found out he almost hugged Dan. Dan learned that Phil had an older brother who left Hogwarts a couple of years previously, his parentage was the other way around Witch Mother, Muggle Father. They also both supported Puddlemere United Quidditch team. (Who didn't love Oliver Wood?)

In the end, neither of them really got much done towards their Herbology essays. Before long Madam Pince was chasing them out of the library before curfew started. Once they were outside of the library they parted for the night. Phil almost floated back to the Hufflepuff common room.

******

"So how did your study session with Dan go?" asked Eliza excitedly the next morning on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yeah, It was okay, we studied a little, chatted a little. Apparently Chris talks non-stop about PJ and I, that Dan felt he knew us both so well that he really wanted to get to know us properly," said Phil nonchalantly shrugging.

"Oh, I like that, he talks about you and Peej, notice he doesn't talk about me then," said Eliza with a pout. "I'm going to slap him one later."

Phil just laughed. Towards the end of breakfast, Phil felt a small tap on his shoulder. This time, he had to look up at the person stood beside him. He found Tom Ska looking down at him.

"Tom," said Phil nervously.

"Lester. Did you do the Defence homework?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, why?" asked Phil cautiously.

"Hand it over, Lester, I didn't do it and if I don't have something to hand in, Professor Murray will throw my ass in detention," demanded Tom.

Phil eyed the Slytherin boy in distaste.

"Phil, don't you dare hand that homework over," came a voice Phil recognised well.

Tom swung around to find Dan and Dean stood behind him.

"Howell, Dobbs, this is none of your business," snarled Tom.

"It is when you're harassing a friend of mine," said Dan coldly. "So piss off, and no one gets hurt, right?"

"Yeah, fuck off Tom," piped up Dean.

Tom eyed Dean warily, he knew he was a master dueler, and not someone to cross. With that, Tom huffed out a sigh and stalked off.

"Are you okay?" asked Dan once Tom was out of sight.

"Sure, thanks," said Phil in amazement.

"Not a problem, we were passing by to go to Herbology anyway," replied Dan.

Phil inwardly smiled, he knew exactly where Dan and Dean were off too. He knew Dan's timetable as well as his own. Not that he was a stalker.

"See you at lunch maybe?" Dan asked casually.

"Sure, that'll be great," smiled Phil.

"Great see you later on then." 

Dan and Dean turned and left the Great Hall, leaving Phil looking after them. It was at that point that Eliza plopped down next to Phil.

"What was that all about?" she asked looking at her well-pared nails.

"Tom was trying to get my Defence homework off of me, but Dan and Dean stopped him," said Phil distractedly.

"That fucking tosser," breathed Eliza in annoyance. "Dan seems to have really taken a shine to you, though."

Realising what Eliza had just said, Phil's face flushed pink.

"Shut up," Phil muttered.

Eliza just chuckled and put her hand out.

"Come on, buddy, we better get to Potions before Slughorn tries chucking us both in detention."

"What's the time?" asked Phil as he'd forgotten to put his watch on again.

"Eight-fifty, so if we want to be on time, we better move now," said Eliza still holding out her proffered hand.

Phil grabbed her hand and they headed to the dungeons. On the way down, Phil and Eliza got waylaid by Tom and his cronies.

"Lester, Sutton, no Howell to protect you now, so hand over that Defence homework," sneered Tom menacingly.

"Piss off, Tom, no doing," spat Eliza coldly.

"Oh shut up you stupid dyke," said Tom before slapping her.

Phil forgetting he was carrying a wand, went to punch Tom, only to be held back by his cronies.

"Think you can take me, Lester?"

"If you want to hit anyone, hit me, fucking coward!" screamed Phil.

"Oh I'm going to hit you alright," said Tom as he stepped forward and punched Phil hard in the stomach causing Phil to double over with a grunt.

"No, no, leave him alone, leave him alone," whimpered Eliza.

"No, I want to play," laughed Tom humorlessly.

Next, Tom pulled his wand out, and after that, Phil remembered nothing until he woke up in the hospital wing.

******

Phil stirred, his mid-section was killing him, as was his arm and head. He was confused as to where he was. He was laying on something soft, he tried to open his eyes, but they felt like they were glued closed. He heard voices but they sounded like they were coming through on a badly tuned speaker. Phil slipped out of consciousness again. He came to again a lot later or so he presumed. When he was finally able to open his eyes, it was dark. He could make out shapes in the darkness, this definitely wasn't his bed in his dorm, so where was he? That's when he remembered the fight with Tom, so he figured he must be in the hospital wing. Phil tried to sit up and fumble for his glasses. A pair of gentle hands came out of the darkness and helped prop Phil up. Phil yelped out of shock and fear.

"Phil, it's okay, it's me, just me," said Eliza softly.

"Liz? What happened?" asked Phil wincing as he reached for his now broken glasses. Only to be slightly impeded by the sling on his right arm.

"Joe and Zoe jinxed Tom and his goons. I didn't quite catch you in time and you hit the deck and you were knocked out," admitted Eliza.

"Well, I guess that can't be helped. Where's my wand? I need to repair my glasses," said Phil as he tried to turn slightly so he could use his left hand to feel around the bedside locker for both items.

Tutting, Eliza lit the end of her wand under her breath, the sudden light making them both blink.

"Ow! I think I'm blind," chuckled Phil as he tried to reach out his good arm again.

"Here, let me," said Eliza.

She grabbed both items and put them in Phil's hands. Then conversationally she told Phil that Dan had come to see him whilst he was out for the count.

"What? He really did that?" asked Phil incredulously.

"He was royally fucked off at what happened to you. I just don't understand the sudden change in attitude," said Eliza with a frown.

Phil couldn't offer up any kind of explanation either, he was just as confused. At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came striding out of her office.

"Oh, you're awake then?"

She flicked her wand at the lamp on the ceiling causing a soft glow to emanate from above.

"Move, girl, I don't know what you're still doing here, I sent you back to your common room a while ago," said the Matron.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't about to let him wake up on his own," said Eliza as politely as she could.

"You can sleep on the adjacent bed for tonight. Now let me see. I had to repair a broken arm, you had a mild concussion, and some bruising. Here, take this it'll help with any pain you have, and once you've taken that, apply some of this paste to your stomach, it'll help with the bruising," said Madam Pomfrey briskly.

Phil quietly did as he was told. He didn't have long to dwell on the Dan situation before the pain potion kicked in and he drifted off to sleep again.

******

When Phil awoke the next morning, he found a set of warm brown eyes gazing at him in concern.

"Phil? Oh my Merlin, you're awake! Thank Zeus for that," said Dan quickly.

"Dan? What are you doing here? It must be early surely?" said Phil his voice still thick with sleep.

"I couldn't sleep, I was up pacing the common room for hours," Dan admittedly quietly.

"Why?" asked Phil, not a lot was penetrating the layer of cotton wool around his brain right at that moment.

"I was worried about you, you dingus!" laughed Dan.

Phil didn't say anything, he just sat there confused. He would really like to sort this out, but right now, he felt too slow and dimwitted to even attempt to try and process anything.

"M'fine, a mild concussion and a broken arm and some bruising," said Phil sleepily.

Phil wasn't sure if he imagined it, or whether it was a trick of the light and his poor eyesight, but he could have sworn Dan was about to reach out and grab his hand. He felt marginally disappointed that he didn't, but at the same time relieved that he hadn't because Eliza had just decided to wake up.

"Howell?" she said blinking sleepy eyes at him.

"Morning to you too, Sutton," chuckled Dan.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"Wanted to check on the patient here, and now that I have, I best be off," said Dan quietly.

With that, Dan quickly rose and strode down the ward and out of the doors as quickly as possible. Eliza remarked on that fact.

"Bugger me, he was outta here in a trice, wasn't he? Anyone would think I was going to bite him or something."

Phil just sighed. It hurt his head trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

******

Later that day, Phil was released from the hospital wing. He still had to wear a sling for a few days, but his head was nowhere near as painful and the bruises had already started to heal. Phil made a slow and cautious journey down to the Great Hall for lunch. As soon as he entered it felt like every eye turned to stare at him, causing him to grimace slightly. A smile slipped across his face as Eliza, Joe, Zoe, PJ and Chris all came bustling over to him.

"Good to see you vertical again, mate," said Chris.

"How you feeling?" asked PJ.

"Are you okay?" asked Zoe and Joe together.

"Give the guy some air, you lot," growled Eliza.

Phil laughed at his friends.

"To answer your questions, I feel okay I guess, a bit sore. Joe, Zoe, thank you for coming to my rescue yesterday," said Phil.

"It was our pleasure," said Zoe quickly giving Phil a side cuddle.

Phil's eyes automatically swiveled towards the Gryffindor table in search of the one person he really wanted to see at that moment but was disappointed that he wasn't sat there. Despite his confusion, he did like to look at Dan.

"He's in detention, he jumped Tom on the way out of Defence earlier," said Chris quietly.

Phil bit his lip, the last thing he wanted was Dan to get in trouble because of him. He would have to talk to him at dinner.

After lunch, Phil, PJ and Chris, made to go to Arithmancy.

"Chris, what have you been telling Dan about me exactly?" asked Phil suddenly.

"What?" asked Chris.

"You heard me! Dan told me you were forever talking about me, so what did you say? I'm really very confused about his sudden change in attitude, and why he's being so nice to me when he's hardly ever spoken to me before now," said Phil quickly before he chickened out.

"I haven't said anything, if anything, he was the one pumping me for information most days..." said Chris trailing off.

"Wait? What? He was..." Phil broke off. His head was starting to hurt again.

"Phil, I think Dan may have a crush on you, you know," said PJ suddenly. "How long has been asking you about Phil?"

Chris stopped and thought for a moment.

"About six months I would say," said Chris thoughtfully.

That's when it all clicked, they'd put the pieces of the jigsaw together and now they could see the whole picture. Butterflies erupted in Phil's stomach and his heart pumped harder than it had ever pumped before. Dan Howell had fallen in love with him, and he had started to do something about it. Well, Phil decided that he would sit back and enjoy the chase.

"Well then, don't tell him we've figured it out, I want him to chase me now," said Phil deviously.

Both PJ and Chris looked at their friend in astonishment. Moments later, grins spread across their faces.

"You sneaky shit!" crowed Chris. "I didn't think you had it in you to be that devious."

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed," said PJ chuckling.

Just then the bell rang signaling the start of afternoon classes.

"Oh shit," said all three boys before taking off at a run.

******

By the end of the week, Phil was out of his sling and fully mobile again. Which was just as well, because Carrie had called for another team practice. They would be playing their next match against Ravenclaw in a couple of weeks time, and they needed to be ready, if Hufflepuff won, they'd be going head to head with Gryffindor for the house cup.

On Saturday, Joe forcibly ejected Phil from his bed again before Carrie could burst in and curse him into oblivion. Joe felt his friend had had enough damage done to him this past week or so, without an angry Carrie baying for blood. Phil conceded he had a point and promptly got himself ready in record time.

As they trooped out to the pitch, Phil instinctively raised his eyes to the stands, only to spot a certain Dan Howell sat with Chris. Phil felt his cheeks start to heat up a little it was the first time he'd seen him since he'd visited the hospital wing that morning. Phil bit his lip, mounted his broom and soared up the stands until he just below level.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Phil warily.

"What? Can't I watch my mate practice?" asked Chris, mock-upset.

"Carrie might think you're here to spy on us. She's already in a bad enough mood at the moment. Oh, speak of the devil."

Carrie drew level with Phil.

"Howell, Kendall, what are you two doing here?" she asked suspiciously. "Not come to spy on us?"

"Fletcher, I'm hurt! As if I'd do something like that," said Dan jovially.

"You're on Gryffindor's team, what the hell am I supposed to think Howell!"

"Look, I just wanted some fresh air I had no idea there was a practice even scheduled," lied Dan glibly.

Chris mouthed at Phil: ‘He wanted to come down and watch you, mate.'

Phil merely gave an imperceptible nod of understanding.

"Carrie, shall we get started? I think I heard Slytherin have the pitch booked after us," said Phil suddenly.

"I'm watching you Howell!"

Having Dan sat in the stands made Phil feel very self-conscious to start with, but once the Quaffle was released, he couldn't think of anything else. He threw with precision and scored several flawless goals, at one point the entire practice came to an entire standstill as they watched their Seeker - Jack Howard pull off a spectacular dive to catch the Snitch (a bewitched golf ball was used in practice). But Dan saw none of it, his eyes were trained on the black haired figure on the far side of the pitch. He marveled at how flawlessly Phil flew, he watched his graceful fingers as he caught the Quaffle in his outstretched hands. He held his breath every time he scored a goal. Each time Dan wanted to stand up and cheer, but he kept himself restraint. He was totally and unequivocally in love with Phil Lester.

Dan remembered the exact moment it happened. The minute he'd seen Phil step off the Hogwarts Express back in September. He'd grown and filled out, his shoulders looked broader, he was taller and his black hair was a little longer now. His black rimmed glasses had made his blue eyes look bigger and even bluer if that was possible. He'd spotted Phil moving along the platform towards the carriages with his friends, laughing and joking. As they reached the carriages, Dan had tried to move forward to join them, but he was too late. Louise had grabbed him and dragged him into another carriage. When they arrived at the castle again, Dan had tried to catch another glimpse of the black haired boy, that's when he'd spotted his housemate Chris talking to him. As Chris had moved away towards the Gryffindor table he'd watched Phil laughing, his tongue poking out to the side, his eyes crinkling up with mirth. After that, a family of butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. Nearly everyday Dan would in a round about way ask Chris about his day, and his friends. Dan was a little annoyed at himself that it had taken him six months to even get the courage up to even talk to Phil. But he was glad he had. He was the sweetest, kindest, guy Dan had ever met.

Once practice was over, Dan and Chris moved down to the pitch to walk to the castle with Phil and the rest of the team. Dan desperately tried to get Phil alone, but it was impossible, the team had closed ranks around him upon spotting the Slytherin team heading towards the pitch. They had no idea why they'd even scheduled a practice when they'd already been knocked out by Ravenclaw a couple of weeks previous.

At lunch Phil was surrounded by his friends and teammates, so all Dan could do was observe. He was almost caught out twice by Eliza. What Dan didn't see was the knowing smile that slid across her face both times.

March blew out in a howl of strong winds and pelting rain. A hint of spring was in the air now. It was also almost time for the next Hogsmeade visit. Dan was trying his desperate hardest to work up the courage up to ask Phil to go with him.

Phil meanwhile didn't seem to be able to go anywhere without what seemed to be an entourage of people around him. Dan got it, he really did, he didn't want to see Phil hurt either, especially with the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match at the weekend, but all he wanted was to have five minutes alone.

His opportunity came in the most unexpected way. Dan had done a last minute dash to the toilets before Transfiguration, and lo and behold, Phil was just stepping out of a cubicle and moving towards the sinks.

"Phil?" said Dan nervously.

"Oh, hey Dan," said Phil with a friendly smile.

"Hey, look, I was just... I was... I..." but Dan faltered.

Phil stood there staring at him expectedly, but Dan chickened out.

"No, it was nothing, don't worry about it," said Dan quietly.

Phil just shrugged and quickly washed his hands before drying them quickly on his robes.

"See you, Dan," said Phil as he moved towards the door.

That's when it happened. Dan darted towards the door getting there first. He stood with his back against the door, his mouth opening and closing a few times before Dan spoke.

"WillyoupleasegotoHogsmeadewithmeonadate?" said Dan in a nervous rush.

"I'm sorry? What did you say?" asked Phil. He knew exactly what Dan had said, he just wanted to hear Dan say it again.

"Phiiiiiiil," whined Dan.

Phil smiled at Dan mischievously.

"I was wondering when you'd finally ask me. Don't think I haven't caught you staring either," laughed Phil. "Of course, I'll go with you. You bloody dingus."

Dan suddenly went giddy and almost fell over. He'd done it.

******

The weekend arrived, the weather was cloudy but visibility was good. Phil was starting to feel really excited about the match. He knew he'd have Dan there to watch him, and that made his heart soar. He couldn't wait until next Saturday when he'd have Dan all to himself. But for now, he needed to concentrate on the matter in hand - the match against Ravenclaw.

Once they reached the changing room, Carrie launched straight into a team pep talk. Phil started to zone out, his mind wondering to Dan. He wondered if Dan would kiss him after the match, but he didn't get long to dwell on that thought before Eliza was digging him in the ribs to get his attention.

"What?" Phil whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Wake up, buddy, Carrie keeps throwing you daggers," Eliza breathed.

Desperately, Phil pulled his thoughts around and tried to focus on what Carrie was saying, but in truth it was hard, it was nothing he hadn't heard before. They'd practiced as hard as they possibly could, he just wanted to get out there and get the match underway. He got his wish five minutes later.

Both teams stepped out onto the pitch to a loud applause. Phil's eyes sought the one person uppermost in his thoughts at that moment, he spotted him in the front row with a Hufflepuff scarf tied loosely around his neck. Phil grinned massively, and suddenly he felt calm and serene. He took his position, and seconds later Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off.

Phil rose quickly and sharply along with the rest of team. The noise of the crowd disappeared, and Phil was focused on nothing but the Quaffle. It wasn't long before it reached his nimble hands, with precision, he flew toward the Ravenclaw Keeper, fully aware of the Ravenclaw Beaters, he was able to duck, line up his shot and score. The sound in the arena suddenly came back into sharp relief, and he could hear screaming and cheering. For a millisecond, Phil swung around to look at the stands, he was able to spot Dan easily, the dingus was on his feet cheering loudly.

After that, the rest of the match was a blur. Phil scored several more times, whereas the Ravenclaw team had only managed to score three goals themselves. Now they were relying on their Seeker to pull off the win. But, unfortunately, their Seeker didn't have a thing on Jack. About forty-five minutes into the match, Jack spotted the Snitch and was after it like a shot. Ravenclaw's Seeker realised a second too late and had a hard time catching up to Jack. Eventually, it was neck and neck, that is until Eliza smashed a Bludger towards the other teams Seeker and nearly unseated him, leaving Jack clear to stretch his hand out and catch the Snitch. Or he would have done if the Snitch hadn't taken a sharp upturn. Jack pulled his broom up, leaving the other Seeker to almost crash into the stands as they just weren't quick enough. By this point, Phil had scored two more goals, he swung his broom around to watch Jack for a moment. He had his arm out, Phil watched as his hand closed around the golden ball. Elation tore through Phil, they'd do it, they'd won. The sound of the crowd heightened, and the cheering came back into focus. Phil and the rest of the team flew towards Jack and Phil was first to reach him. He engulfed his team mate in a hug.

"You were amazing, Jack!" shouted Phil over the din. But that was as much as he got to say before a collision of bodies knocked him of breath.

Phil moved out of the group momentarily to do a celebratory lap. On the way past the stands, Phil stopped to just unabashedly look at Dan. With a surge of confidence he didn't know he possessed, he grabbed Dan by the scarf around his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips. Dan was stunned for a second before he melted into the kiss. When they broke apart, there were wolf-whistles and cat-calls, but the two boys just smiled at each other.

******

Once everyone had dispersed, Phil wondered out of the changing room a grin still gracing his features. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realise that someone was waiting for him.

"Hey, Phil," said Dan a grin still sat on his face.

"Dan!" Phil almost squealed in shocked.

Dan had no qualms, this time, he moved forward and took Phil in his arms, and buried his face into the crook of Phil's neck. Phil froze for a split second before his arms automatically wound their way around Dan's neck.

"You were truly amazing, Phil. I've never seen anyone fly as well as you do, you could be a professional," said Dan quietly as he pulled back.

"Thanks, I'm seriously considering it," said Phil as he pulled Dan closer.

How long they were stood like that they didn't know, nor did they care all that much. They were so content to just be in each other's arms for the time being. Phil reveled in the smell of Dan's shampoo, it reminded him of cocoa butter and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. His skin smelt warm and familiar. He was soft and cuddly. Dan felt intoxicated by Phil, his skin smelt like raspberries and grass. He was warm and as far as Dan was concerned, perfect.

Dan pulled away so he could look Phil in the face. The intensity of his gaze felt like it was burning into Phil's soul, and he blushed. Dan closed the gap between them and slightly chapped lips met soft pliable lips. Something akin to electricity shot through them both as the kiss deepened. Phil ran the tip of his tongue across Dan's bottom lip anxious for access, once granted, Phil gently explored the other boy's mouth, causing Dan to let go a small groan. Moments later, Phil, broke the kiss. Both of them stood panting, foreheads leaned against each other. Both of them grinned at the other, as Phil interlaced their fingers together and headed for the castle.

******  
Of Course, nearly everyone had been at the Quidditch match, but the news still spread like fiend Fyre about the fact that Phil Lester had snogged Dan Howell at the end of the match. Chris had nearly toppled out of the stands in shock if PJ hadn't grabbed the back of his jacket. Eliza had wolf-whistled loudly, Jack and Carrie had nearly fallen off their brooms in shock. Louise had let out a yell of shock convinced Phil was going to try and pull Dan out of the stands for a moment until the gap between them had closed, and Phil's lips had landed on Dan's and she went slack-jawed. Joe had gone completely goggle-eyed, he'd had no idea that either Phil or Dan swung that way. As for the rest of the school, they just gawked at them both if they saw them in the Great Hall or in the corridors. Comments and whispers followed them, but they were too wrapped up in each other to care too much.

Also since that day, the two friends groups had started to congregate together at break times, and they could be all be found sat together under the shade of the willow tree on the edge of the black lake. At first, it had been a little chaotic, what with everyone speaking over everyone else, trying to get introductions out there. The group now consisted of Dan, Phil, PJ, Chris, Joe, Jack, Louise, Eliza, Tyler, and Dean. It had made both boys extremely happy that their friends were being totally supportive. They made a happy band of people, and laughter could be heard floating across the grounds within a couple of days of them hanging out. The only problem with that was, Dan and Phil didn't get much time alone, so they resorted to hiding in disused classrooms on the fourth floor and hiding behind tapestries when the tension got too much.

The weekend finally arrived and with it the second to last Hogsmeade visit of the year. Phil had awoken early due to nerves. They'd only been seeing each other a week, and Phil had wanted to make a good impression. He'd dug his best aqua coloured button down shirt out of his trunk and eyed it critically. It was badly creased but it seemed clean, just in need of an iron. He'd been fortunate enough to have been taught a handy little charm that could take the creases out of his clothes. Once that was done, Phil laid it gently across his trunk on top of his black skinny jeans. He was now dressed in said outfit and heading for an early breakfast in the Great Hall. As always, his eyes strayed straight to the Gryffindor table, and there was Dan. He was sat alone staring out into space, whilst gripping a mug of coffee between his hands. He was wearing a white button-down shirt patterned with moths - that had made Phil snicker when he knew Dan was mortally afraid of moths.

Phil got the idea to sneak up on Dan as he had his back to him. He crept over to the Gryffindor table, snuck right up behind Dan and put his hands over Dan's eyes, making him jump.

"Guess who?" said Phil putting on a silly voice.

"Erm, Merlin?" Dan pretended to guess wrong.

"Correct!" said Phil giggling as he sat down next to Dan on the bench.

"Hey! You're not Merlin!" said Dan pretending to pout. A smile tugging at his lips as he watched Phil laughing beside him. Dan's heart turned over at the sight of Phil this morning. The shirt he was wearing made his eyes pop, his hair was on point and damn Dan just wanted to kiss him there and then.

"You look so fucking sexy, Phil," Dan muttered quietly, causing Phil to blush.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself," replied Phil with a wink a moment later. Dan's cheeks turned pink with pleasure.

"By the way, good morning, Phil," said Dan as he leant in to peck Phil's lips.

"Hm, I could get used to this," muttered Phil happily, causing Dan to grin so hard his beautiful dimples appeared. Phil immediately poked his right one with his finger.   
"Could you be any cuter?"

"Phiiiiiiiiiil, stop!" whined Dan as he blushed harder which made Phil laugh.

It wasn't long before their friends slowly started to drift into the Great Hall for breakfast. For once Phil stayed sat at the Gryffindor table.

"So what's the plan for today, Phil?" asked Dan, halfway through breakfast.

"Whatever you want to do," said Phil as he grabbed Dan's hand and interlaced their fingers again.

"Oi, lovebirds, I'm trying to eat here," said Chris pretending to gag.

"Fuck off, Chris, we're only holding hands, it's not like we're making out or anything," said Dan as he flipped his best friend off.

Chris just laughed.

"I was thinking we could go to Madam Puddifoot's for coffee, then maybe pop in Honeydukes, I need a new supply of sweets. I also wanted to check out Zonko's it's almost my brother's birthday, so I wanted to get him something fun. Maybe later we can meet up with everyone else and go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer," said Phil by way of a suggestion.

"That all sounds good to me," said Dan happily before finishing his bowl of cornflakes. "Actually, we're not about to go getting all sappy and shit in Madam Puddifoot's are we?"

"Not if you don't want too, Dan," said Phil with a laugh.

Once they were done with breakfast, they all moved to queue up in the entrance hall to be marked off by Mr. Filch. They grouped up just outside the front doors once everyone's names had been marked off and headed towards Hogsmeade together.

Dan and Phil lagged behind the rest slightly, walking just that little bit slower than everyone else. Their hands brushing the other on the odd occasion until Dan couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed Phil by the hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"Come on you pair of slowpokes," said Tyler brightly as he turned around looking for Dan.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," said Dan loudly.

"That's what she said," shouted Chris over his shoulder, causing Dan to dissolve into laughter and Phil to splutter.

"Eww, Chris, you perv," said Louise as she smacked him hard on the arm.

"Bloody, ow, woman!" Chris yelled in shock.

"Give over mate, she could have hit you that hard," interjected Dean.

"You know nothing Dobbs!" whined Chris.

It went on like this until they reached the village. Once they hit the main street, everyone peeled off in different directions. Chris, PJ, Joe, Jack and Dean headed for Zonko's. Louise, Eliza and Tyler headed to the post office, whilst Dan and Phil headed towards the little coffee shop.

The coffee shop was already half full of Hogwarts students when they arrived. There were a few raised eyebrows amongst the patrons, but they soon got distracted again by their partner. Dan and Phil found a nice little corner table to tuck themselves away in. Once they were settled they sat in comfortable silence, one just watching the other, fingers interlaced. When the waitress appeared they both ordered a hot chocolate apiece.

"I'm so glad you said yes," said Dan suddenly.

"I'm so glad you asked me," replied Phil with a smile.

"I've had the biggest crush on you for the last several months," Dan admitted.

"Several months, huh? I've had the hugest crush on you for a bit over a year!"

"What? Really?" asked Dan in astonishment.

"Oh yeah," said Phil biting his lip. Dan had the urge to want to throw Phil down in that moment, but he repressed it. There was something so sexy about Phil biting his lip like that.

"Wow, such a long time, Phil," said Dan lovingly. "Why didn't you just come and talk to me sooner?"

"I was too shy, what if you rejected me? I couldn't handle that, you're gorgeous and fairly popular. I just didn't want to make a complete fool of myself," said Phil in a whispered confession.

"Phil, I would never have thought that of you," said Dan squeezing his hand a little. Phil returned the pressure.

"I know it's only been a week, but I still look at you and wonder how I managed to catch such a wonderful person like you. Someone who could have anyone they wanted," said Phil in a rush.

"Phil, don't talk like that. I like you just the way you are okay? You're sexy, smart, a fantastic flyer and Quidditch player, and you have treated me so much better than most ever have," said Dan he was determined to make Phil believe him.

Phil snorted in derision. "I'm far from being sexy! I'm certainly not smart either."

"Phil, why can't you just accept a compliment in the way it was intended? And for the record, I think you're very sexy, and very smart too," said Dan forcefully.

Blushing, Phil just nodded in agreement but didn't look convinced. Dan frowned.

Once they were done with their hot chocolates they paid the small bill and wondered outside. Dan grabbed Phil and pushed him down the alley at the back of the Hogs Head pub.

"Dan, what are you doing?" asked Phil a flicker of fear licked at him.

"Convincing you that you're sexy," replied Dan.

Dan quickly had Phil pinned to the wall with his body, his lips found his neck and started to work on him. Phil gasped as Dan found a sensitive spot just below his ear.

"You are so fucking beautiful and sexy, Phil," Dan whispered over and over as his mouth sought Phil's neck, jawline and lips. Phil was barely holding it together. His fingers were curled tightly in Dan's hair, and soft moans leaked from his mouth every so often. He tried his desperate hardest not to rub up against Dan, but he couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction. Every time he did Dan let out a gasp and rubbed against Phil. They were both painfully hard, and needed a sweet release, but they were interrupted by someone coming out of the back of the pub.

"Oh shit," panted Phil alerted to the sound of a door slamming.

Dan appeared not to have heard Phil and carried on his ministrations. The gate beside them burst open, causing Dan to jump back in shock.

"What are you two doing?" asked the old guy who'd appeared.

"N...Nothing," stuttered Dan and Phil together.

"Well get lost and go do nothing somewhere else!"

Dan didn't need telling twice, he grabbed Phil's hand and started to run up the alley back onto the main street. Once there they walked towards the other end of the village to the Shrieking Shack, all other ideas were forgotten about for the time being. Once they got there, they collapsed onto a tree stump together, breathing hard.

"Holy Circe, I can't believe we got caught back there," said Dan his face the colour of a final sunset.

"Maybe just as well, or we'd have ended up having sex against the wall back there! Not my idea of fun, I must admit," said Phil shaking his head in embarrassment and amusement.

"I couldn't help myself, you are just so fucking irresistible," said Dan his tone teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying," said Phil shaking his head.

"What do I need to do to convince you, Phil?" asked Dan in exasperation. 

Phil just shrugged.

"Phil, why can't you just take what I say at face value?" asked Dan softly.

Phil just shrugged again. Dan bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Phil.

"Talk to me, Phil, please?" Dan whispered in Phil's ear.

"I just don't take compliments well, and I've just always seen myself as unworthy or not good enough for anyone is all," said Phil shrugging yet again. Dan was just about ready to pin his shoulders down.

"But why? Something had to have happened for you to have this mindset," pressed Dan.

Phil sighed and let out a shuddering breath.

"When I first came out as bi to my family between fourth and fifth year, my cousin who is a racist, homophobe, decided to use all manner of curses on me to the point it put me in St Mungo's for a good portion of the summer. He told me over and over again that I was disgusting and unworthy, that no one would ever love me, that I was sick and deserved to die. I believed him too, Dan," said a sobbing Phil.

Dan held Phil tighter, he figured if he held him tight enough, all his broken pieces would fuse back together. Anger also filled Dan's veins, how could anyone do this to him? And a family member no less! Dan was inwardly seething.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, didn't your family do anything about your cousin?

"I didn't tell on him, I may have my faults, but I'm no snitch."

"You should have told someone Phil, next time he could kill you!" said Dan worriedly.

"I'll be okay, Dan, I don't see him that often really," said Phil with another shrug.

"I just wish I could push past this mentality of not feeling worthy enough for someone like you," whispered Phil a blush making his cheeks even pinker than they were before.

"Well know this, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

A heavy silence fell between them. Dan's hand flew to his mouth in shock, he wasn't supposed to have let that slip, at least, not just yet.

"Y..you love me?" asked Phil in complete astonishment.

"I do, Phil," said Dan in a quiet voice.

"Wow, okay, just wow," said a stunned Phil.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like that," mumbled Dan.

When Phil didn't say anything, Dan looked up at the boy beside him and saw a mixture of tears pouring down his face and a huge grin.

"I love you too, Dan," whispered Phil.

Dan grabbed Phil and they locked lips once again.

******

A few days later found Dan and Phil down by the large willow tree again. Dan was sat up his back against the trunk of the tree, one hand holding his book whilst his other hand ran fingers through Phil's hair. Phil was laying his head on Dan's lap. They were both reading quietly. Dan looked down from his book to find Phil had actually fallen asleep at some point. Dan smiled serenely at the peaceful scene. Asleep, Phil looked so soft and adorable, a small smile on his lips. Dan felt it was a shame to have to wake Phil, but lunch was almost over.

"Phil? Wake up," said Dan softly giving Phil a small shake.

"Nnnngggg," was the only reply that Dan received from Phil. This caused Dan to laugh.

"Wake up you spork, lunch is almost over," Dan tried again.

"Urgh, Daaaaaan, I'm trying to sleep," mumbled Phil.

"Come on you dingus, we need to get back inside the castle and make our way to Defence," said Dan a little sharper than he intended.

"I hate you," said Phil as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Dan just laughed. "No you don't, now come on. I need to move, my neck has gone stiff, and my arse is seriously numb now," said Dan wincing as he slowly got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Phil as he caught Dan wince.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on or we'll be late," said Dan grabbing Phil's hand before planting a chaise kiss on Phil's lips. They made it to Defence with only a few seconds to spare.

After lessons were over, Dan had to dash off to change into his Quidditch robes as his Captain had decided to have a quick practice after dinner. On his way down to the Great Hall, Phil, was jumped my Tom and his gang outside of the first-floor toilets.

"Hey, fag, where's your fag boyfriend?" sneered Tom.

"What's it to you, Tom?" asked Phil as bravely as he could.

"Just wonderin' was all," said Tom hatefully.

"Not here, obviously," said Phil with as much confidence as he could muster.

Tom laughed humourlessly. "You know he's only using you, right? Trying to throw you off your game before the big match between your houses."

"I - he what?" spluttered Phil.

"Yeah, it's common knowledge all over the castle, haven't you heard?" asked Tom innocently.

"No, no I hadn't," said Phil whimpering.

"Well you know now, don't you? Come on let's go," said Tom to his little gang.

Phil froze to the spot. It couldn't be true? Could it? There was no way Dan would use him like that, would he? Phil felt his stomach twist into an unpleasant knot, he felt nauseous, a hand flew to his mouth and he raced into the toilets. He threw himself inside of one of the stalls and reched. Bile burnt the back of his throat and tears stung his eyes. He retched again and again. By now, Phil was sobbing quietly.

When Phil didn't appear for dinner, both Dan and Eliza noticed this.

"Hey, Sutton, any idea where Phil is?" asked Dan a frown marring his features.

"Ay up, Howell, and to answer your question, nah I don't. I haven't seen him since breakfast. You?"

"After Defence. Holy Circe, I hope he hasn't been jumped again," said Dan all colour draining from his face.

"Then let's get moving Howell. But first I'll just check our common room and the dorms," said Eliza moving into action.

Dan followed Eliza down the corridor towards the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Wait here," said Eliza tersely.

"Please, Eliza, let me come with you -" started Dan.

"No, your not allowed in our common room, sorry, Dan," said Eliza biting her lip.

"Please, just hurry, he could be lying hurt somewhere," said Dan impatiently.

"I'll be as quick as I can," said Eliza as she hastened into the tunnel that led into the common room.

She returned fifteen minutes later, a worried look on her face. "He's not there."

"Fuck it," said Dan loudly.

"We're going to have to do this floor by floor," said Eliza quickly.

"We need help though," said Dan.

"No time, plus, we don't know what's happened, he could have gone to the library to study instead for all we know, let's go check," said Eliza grabbing Dan by the wrist and started dragging him through the halls.

As they made their way through the castle, they stopped every so often to check that Phil wasn't lying in an alcove or a tapestry. It was as they were passing the first-floor boy toilets that Eliza heard a loud sobbing.

"Wait, is someone crying in there?" she asked as she moved closer to the door.

"I can't hear -" said Dan stopping when he heard it. "There is someone crying in there."

"Go and check," demanded Eliza.

Cautiously, Dan entered. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

"Hello?"

"Go away, leave me alone," called Phil brokenly.

"Phil, oh my Merlin, what's wrong?" asked Dan as he threw himself down in front of his boyfriend.

"Just go away, Dan, I don't want to ever talk to you again," said Phil pulling away.

"But - what? I don't understand!" said Dan in confusion.

"I heard what you're up to! You're only using me so you'll win the last match of the Quidditch season!" yelled Phil angrily. "But guess what? It's not going to happen! I am not going to be used by you, or anybody, so go away."

Phil shoved Dan hard, and was up on his feet in a flash and bolted from the bathroom.

"Phil? Phil? Phil?" yelled Dan but he was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Eliza as Dan emerged from the bathroom looking ashen faced and wet-eyed.

"I have no idea," said Dan in a small voice.

"What did he say exactly?" asked Eliza curiously. Right now, her giant heart went out to the boy in front of her. Tears coursed down his cheeks, and he was shaking a little.

"That there's a rumour going around the castle saying that I - I- I'm using him to win the last match of the Quidditch season," sobbed Dan, his knees giving way as he sunk to the floor in front of Eliza.

"What the fuck? Is it true?" demanded Eliza angrily.

"Of course not! I would never do that to Phil, I love that spork," cried Dan wholeheartedly. "Help me please, I can't lose him, not now."

Eliza took herself to task for a moment. Surely if he didn't mean it, he wouldn't be the mess he was in now, would he? No one was that good of an actor. The sight of him was pitiful, to say the least. Taking pity of the poor boy, Eliza agreed to help.

"Holy Circe, thank you, thank you, thank you," said Dan hugging her like a drowning man holding on to his life raft.

Eliza hugged him back. "I'll go and find him now and talk to him. Incidentally, have you heard the rumour that Phil's just told you about? Because I certainly know I haven't!"

"No, I haven't heard anything like that at all," said Dan sniffing. "First I've heard about it."

"Right, well I'm going to head back to my common room now and see if he's there, meet me in an hour outside of the library," said Eliza as she turned tail and headed fast back down towards the Hufflepuff common room, her mind working fast.

Ten minutes later she found him curled up on his bed sobbing.

"Ay up love, come here," said Eliza as she sat down next to him.

But Phil didn't move. He continued to lie there, his heart breaking over and over.

"Philly? Love, it's me, Eliza. Come here please," said Eliza sadly. She'd never seen her best friend so broken, and it hurt.

"Why? Why me? I thought - I thought he loved me," sobbed Phil brokenly as he moved into Eliza's warm embrace.

"Come on, shhh, it's okay Philly, it's okay," said Eliza trying to soothe him. "He does love you, love, he was a complete and utter distraught mess after you left."

"No he doesn't if he loved me, why is he using me?" cried Phil desperately.

"That's just the thing, he isn't! I've asked a few people about this so called rumour on my way back from the first floor, and in the common room, no one has heard anything like it," stated Eliza as calmly as she could, trying to talk around the lump in her throat was horrendous.

"Maybe it's just not reached everybody yet," said Phil stubbornly through his tears.

"Sweetie, there is no rumour of the kind going around," said Eliza trying to convince the boy in her arms otherwise.

"Well they heard it, and they told me. Not to be rude or anything, Liz, but I'm going to go to sleep," said Phil as he moved away from Eliza to lay down, his back to her.

"Phil -"

"Leave it, Liz! Since when have you been the champion of Dan Howell?" spat Phil in annoyance.

"I'm not the champion of anyone but you, you total ass and you know it!" stormed Eliza.

"Then stop going on about Howell, and leave me alone," snapped Phil.

"Fine!"

With that, Eliza stormed from the boys' dormitory, leaving Phil alone. Once she was gone, Phil rolled over onto his back and stared up at the canopy above him. His mind was racing.

On her way through the common room, she ran into Joe and Zoe.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" asked Joe in amusement.

"Not now, Suggs," huffed Eliza.

"Eliza, what's happened?" asked Zoe in concern.

Eliza stopped and quickly explained what had happened to the pair. Both Joe and Zoe listened on in horror.

"Oh dear Merlin, that's awful! Poor Phil, and poor Dan!" said Zoe emphatically.

"I've not heard any kind of rumour going around," said Joe scratching his head in confusion.

"Neither have a lot of people," replied Eliza. "Look I need to go, I said I would let Dan know what happened once I found Phil."

With that, she took off from the common at speed. On her way up to the library, she ran into PJ and Chris.

"Sutton, what the hell is Lester playing at?" stormed Chris.

"Eliza, can you fill us in, I'm very confused right now," said PJ.

Again Eliza quickly explained what had happened earlier that day to both boys. By the time she was done, Chris looked ready to commit a murder, whilst PJ looked like he was calculating something in his head.

"Have either of you heard this so called rumour?" asked Eliza as she rubbed her temples.

"I haven't heard anything, yet," said Chris. "But I can find out."

With that, Chris bolted down the corridor and disappeared.

"I hope Filch or Peeves aren't around, or he's going to get into real trouble," said Eliza absently.

"How's Phil?" asked PJ quietly.

"A complete and utter mess, and refusing to believe that this rumour isn't true," said Eliza pinching the bridge of her nose this time. A full blown headache was starting to bloom. "Where's Dan? I asked him to meet me at the library."

"Last I saw of him, he was sat behind a tapestry on the fifth floor, crying," said PJ shaking his head.

"Merlin, this is such a bloody mess. When I catch up to the person or persons who started this ridiculous rumour, I'm going to jinx them so damn hard, I'll end up in Azkaban, I swear to Merlin," stormed Eliza.

"Oooo, Sutton, who you planning on jinxing?" came a voice from above.

Eliza and PJ looked up and found Peeves floating close to the ceiling.

"None of your business, Peeves, now piss off, I'm in absolutely no mood for you or your bullshit," said Eliza as she pulled her wand out of her robes.

"Peevsie, is only curious."

"Get lost Peeves," said PJ with as much authority as he could muster.

"Go away, Peeves!" said Eliza crossly. Right now, she just wanted to find Dan, fill him in and go back to her common room and sleep. Her head was starting to pound now.

With that, Peeves tipped a full bag of dead rats over their heads before flying off cackling.

"If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill that lousy son-of-a-bitch," screamed Eliza in frustration.

With her wand still in hand, she muttered _‘Tergeo'_ and siphoned off the rat's blood covering their robes, hair and faces, before muttering _‘Evanesco'_ making the rat carcasses disappear.

"Thanks," said PJ gratefully.

"Right, I'm going to the library and then I'm going back to my common room before I go off click bang, I really have had enough of today now!" said Eliza, by this point, her blood was boiling.

"Mind if I join you? I need to go to the library anyway, need to get a book for Ancient Runes, I was going to get it earlier, but Chris dragged me away," said PJ sounding put out.

"Up to you," said Eliza with a shrug.

Just then Professor McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Where are you two going? It's nearly curfew," said Professor McGonagall.

"Just grabbing a book from the library quickly, Professor," said Eliza without thinking.

"Well be quick about it, curfew starts in twenty minutes."

"We will, Professor," said PJ respectfully.

With that, Eliza and PJ upped the pace and arrived at the library five minutes later.

"He's not here," muttered Eliza. "Can you go inside and check quickly?"

PJ gave Eliza a quick nod and sped into the library to have a quick look around. But as it transpired, he wasn't in there.

"We went through all that, and for what? You know what? I give up! I'm going back to my dorm, I've had more than enough for one day!" grouched Eliza and took off like a whirlwind up the corridor.

******

The next few days were complete hell. Neither Dan or Phil turned up for meals, nor did they bother turning up for lessons. Word had it that Dan was on bed strike, and refused to leave until he was carried out feet first. As for Phil, his eyes were far too puffy for him to be able to see straight he'd been crying so much. That and he was just a huge mess, his hair looked like a birds nest, his face was also puffy and swollen, tear tracks marked his pale face.

"Something has got to be done," stormed Louise a few days later. The friends had congregated down by the willow on the shore of the lake to try and come up with some kind of plan.

"No shit," said Eliza moodily. She was at her wit's end with it all now.

"Does anyone have any idea of who said what to Phil?" asked Tyler as he chewed absently on his thumbnail.

"All we know is what both Dan and Phil have told us," interjected PJ. "Well, Eliza."

"I swear to Holy Morgana, whoever is responsible for this is going to find themselves in the hospital wing," muttered Dean.

"I'm with Dean," said Jack crossly. 

"I didn't find out anything, I did try talking to all my friends in other houses, but no one has a clue what this rumour is," stated Chris in frustration.

"Has anyone tried talking to the Slytherin's?" asked PJ a frown marring his face.

"No - Holy Circe! I'm a fucking idiot!" said Eliza smacking herself on the head with the heel of her hand.

"What?" asked Louise quickly. "What have you thought of?"

"Of fucking course!" said PJ catching up.

"The fucking Slytherin's!" said Eliza and PJ together loudly.

"I swear I'm gonna -" said Eliza as she automatically got to her feet.

"Wait for me!" said PJ and Dean together.

But Eliza didn't wait, she sped tigerishly back towards the castle to the Great Hall. Once she reached the castle, she didn't need to go into the Great Hall as Tom and his gang were just leaving.

_"Petrificus Totalus,"_ Eliza muttered as she hit Tom from behind. She watched as he collapsed forward unable to move. PJ, Chris, Dean and Jack came sprinting up behind her just as the other Slytherin's started shooting off curses and Jinxes.

Tom lay like a felled tree facing the floor. Eliza darted over to him and rolled him over, before sitting on his chest.

"What did you do?" hissed Eliza the point of her wand on his throat. "Did you get to Phil, huh? Was it you that told him that Dan was only using him? You are a fucking sicko, Tom Ska! Now you're going to pay!"

But before she could do anything, she was hauled away from Tom by force of magic. She looked up and saw a very red faced Professor McGonagall, accompanied by a very angry, Professor Sinistra, and Professor Longbottom.

"Miss Sutton, how dare you attack another student!" said Professor Longbottom sharply.

Eliza bit her lip. "I'm sorry Professor, but he is the reason that Dan and Phil are being as stupid as they are at the minute."

"Come with me, all of you," said Professor McGonagall breathing hard.

Once they reached the Headmistresses study, Professor McGonagall demanded an explanation. Eliza, PJ, Chris, and Dean all gave a statement of events. Eliza explained what had transpired between the two boys, and what had happened since. It was only halfway through lunch that they figured out it had to have been the Slytherin's that started this. She dispatched Professor Longbottom to Gryffindor tower to deal with Dan. Professor McGonagall also sent a Patronus message to Professor Sprout to deal with Phil. Meanwhile, Eliza, PJ, Chris, and Dean were given a hefty telling off and two weeks worth of detentions for attacking fellow students. Once they were dismissed they trudged to their second, afternoon lesson as the first one was almost over now.

They were all glad when lessons were over. Of course what had happened at lunch had spread like Fiendfyre throughout the castle even to a certain Dan Howell, as Professor Longbottom had told him exactly what had happened and that his friends were now in trouble.

At dinner, finally, both Dan and Phil made an appearance. Tom and his gang had been made to apologise for what they'd done to Phil, as it turned out. As well as been given a weeks worth of detentions for causing problems with the two boys meaning that they'd both missed a Quidditch practice each. The next hard bit, Eliza figured, was getting Dan and Phil together alone somewhere so they could sort their shit out. Dean came up with the perfect solution.

******

That evening saw both Dan and Phil turn up to the Room of Requirement. PJ had found a nifty little spell that sent identical notes to them both saying _‘Meet me in the Room of Requirement(That blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor, walk past it three times whilst thinking I need a place to meet) at 8pm. I'll be waiting for you. Use a Disillusionment charm too. E x_

When Phil arrived, he found Dan already there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Phil quietly.

"I got a note asking me to be here," said Dan coolly.

"So did I," replied Phil not looking at Dan, he was fiddling with the hem on the sleeve of his robes.

"You got a note too?" asked Dan for clarification.

"We've been set up it seems," said Phil looking at Dan for the first time in days. He could see his eyes seemed like dark pools, black circles surrounding them made them look so much darker. His skin looked incredibly pale. His slightly chapped lips looked sore and turned down.

"So it seems," said Dan looking at Phil for the first time in days. His normally bright azure eyes looked dim and dark, he had blacky-purple bags under his eyes. His skin looked almost translucent. His soft lips were also turned down.

Dan couldn't help himself. He flew at Phil and wrapped his arms around him and hungrily kissed his lips. Phil stood rooted for a second before his arm flew around Dan's neck, and he was kissing him back. Suddenly all that had happened flew into limbo. All the tears, the pain, and heartache melted away into nothingness.

"I. Love. You," breathed Dan between each kiss.

"I. Love. You. Too," mumbled Phil against Dan's lips.

Teeth and tongues clashed in a bid to be as close to each other as possible. Arms gripped each other tighter to the other until they could almost be one person.

This lasted several more minutes until they had to break apart to breathe. Resting their foreheads together, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I am so so sorry, Dan. I was a fool to believe what Tom said," said Phil sadly.

"It's okay, all forgiven, Philly. I've missed you so much you bloody daft spork! I know why you believed Tom. Because of what happened in your past. I told you in Hogsmeade, you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon. I don't care what you think of yourself, Phil, to me you will always be perfect, beautiful and sexy," said Dan lovingly.

Dan kissed Phil. This time, it was slower, softer and more languid. The intensity of the kiss became more urgent, hands roamed, and groins rutted against each other. Soft moans became louder and louder, until Phil pulled away panting, causing Dan to whimper slightly.

"If - if we keep - that - up, we'll - need a - cleaning spell," chuckled Phil lightly. "Or - a complete - change of - underwear!" 

Dan just laughed happily. A complete and utter feeling of ecstasy filled his heart. He had his Phil back, the boy whom he loved so desperately, and completely. Finally things could go back to normal, finally, they could be happy again, just like they had been before Tom had stuck his nose in and nearly ruined it all for them both.

******

In May, the final Quidditch match up took place. Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Both Dan and Phil had agreed to play it down the middle, boyfriends or not. Not that it worked out that way of course. A good few times Dan missed easy passes on purpose, and missed goals by a mile, causing his Captain to yell at him, and for Phil to give him a lot of strange looks. But Dan didn't care about winning anymore, what he wanted more than anything right now, was to see the euphoria on Phil's face as Hufflepuff won the cup for a change. He knew full well that the Gryffindor Seeker stood no chance against Hufflepuff's own Jack Howard. So a few well placed Quaffle misses, and a few missed goals are what did it. Eventually, Hufflepuff was declared the victors of the match. Phil, instead of joining in with the joyful air-scrum flew in the opposite direction towards Dan.

"You did that on purpose, Daniel! Those were easy catches every single time, same as they were fairly easy goals too! You've just cost your team," chastised Phil.

"I don't care, Phil, it was worth it to see you and your team happy," replied Dan lovingly.

"But I'm not happy, Dan, you deliberately fluffed things up for your team. We agreed to play this down the middle, and you didn't. You're an idiot, Dan."

Phil quickly made for the pitch below so he could head to the changing room and have a shower. He needed to calm himself a little. Once he was done drowning his sorrows in the shower water, Phil quickly dressed in black skinny jeans and a bright yellow hoodie, and headed towards the shore of the Black Lake, right now, he just needed to walk and cool off.

Phil stopped once he reached the shore, he closed his eyes and took a deep lungful of clean, fresh air. During that moment, he felt a set of arms slide around his waist, and a forehead gently landed on his shoulder.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me right now?" asked Dan muffledly.

"I don't hate you, Dan, but I am rather disappointed. It was a hollow victory in the end, and Gryffindor should have really gotten the cup, not us," said Phil quietly.

"There was no chance anyway, not with Jack on your team. He was outstripping our Seeker easily," said Dan softly.

"Do you think?" asked Phil uncertainly. In Phil's mind, they were level pegging in their Seeking abilities.

"Of course, I'm sure. Felix is an okay Seeker, but Jack, he is an amazing Seeker! He's the best I've ever seen, along with you of course," said Dan earnestly.

"Well, in that case, I believe you," said Phil turning in Dan's arms so he could put his arms around his neck and give him a kiss.

"Just promise me next year that you won't pull that kind of stunt again?" said Phil after breaking away from the kiss.

"I promise, Phil," whispered Dan.

******

After that, June arrived far too quickly, it was a flurry of studying and end of term exams. Dan and Phil hardly had any time to be together, even during their free periods they were studying non-stop. Tempers ran short, and kisses ran shorter as the pressure built. Both of them kept telling themselves just a few more weeks and it's all over, but it felt like an eternity to them both.

Finally, the day came. It was to be their last sixth-year exam. Just two more hours to get through before sweet freedom was theirs. When the examiner told everyone to put their quills down, a cheer tore through the Great Hall. Finally, all the papers had been collected, and the sixth years poured from the Hall, outside to celebrate freedom at last.

Dan and Phil took this opportunity to go for a walk around the shore of the Black Lake before dinner. In that time they discussed their plans for the summer, and whether they should come out to their parents as being in a relationship, especially before Dan's little brother came to Hogwarts the following September. They decided it had to be done, it wasn't going to be easy, especially as they had no idea how their families would react to the news. But if worst came to worst, they'd ride it together, after all, they were both seventeen now, and legally adults in the Wizarding world. If push came to shove, Eliza offered for them to come to her place and crash, her parents were cool and very open minded and didn't give a fig about what sexuality a person was.

Finally, the last day of term was upon them. Phil looked forlornly around his dorm, every summer he missed Hogwarts terribly. Dan was also doing the same, Hogwarts had always felt more like home than his actual home ever could, which was strange because his home life was pretty good really. But they knew they couldn't stay. So they made sure they had all of his possessions. But at least this summer Phil would have Dan, and that made him smile happily to himself. He had a wonderful, gorgeous, sexy boyfriend, and Dan had Phil, and they wouldn't change that for all the world. After all, as the tale goes, love is the strongest magic of them all.


End file.
